Glitch Secretii
Glitch Secretii is a member of the Human Sunshine Project. Bio Glitch's design was adopted from Fairiez. Glitch was born as female, but eventually decided to come out as non-binary, making them the first non-binary Secretii in history. All attempts to learn of Glitch's personal information have failed as all the researchers would receive is corrupted data. It can be deciphered that Glitch is at least 20 years old, since they are a Secretii. Glitch specializes in corruption and glitching in their Secretii Magic. The two objects that Glitch loves most are televisions and video games. Glitch's main technique is through helping the other members of the HSP through randomized objects Glitch calls "Secretools", named after the Mousketools from their favorite show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Whenever Glitch looks at a screen, they can aim their antenna at the screen and zap it with Secretii Magic. This downloads randomized information into the screen on Glitch's outfit at the cost of causing corruption and glitching within the screen Glitch used for the process. Glitch will almost aways download four objects during this process, though in rare cases they could download three or five objects. The last object is always called the "Mystery Secretool", and Glitch will not reveal what it is until used, claiming it is a surprise tool that will help the HSP later. Glitch has supreme luck when using this process, always claiming the right tools for the upcoming obstacles. And thus Fortune is jealous of Glitch because of that supreme luck. Likes *televisions *video games *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse History The subheadings below detail Glitch's adventure in BT Productions. Glitch's Meme Debut Glitch appears in a multiple scenario meme for the first time. Glitch was invited to Necrozma's light show party, but Necrozma latter banned Glitch since they couldn't tell it directly about Lily Secretii's plan to sneak Bruce Secretii (who wasn't invited) to the party. Glitch is initially shocked, but then turns angry to the point they planned to teach Necrozma a lesson. Glitch attempts dark rituals in an attempt to get to the party, but Pikachu interrupts them. After learning Pikachu was just lost, Glitch points him in the right direction (or so it seems). Glitch then crashes the party via a portal in the wall while Pikachu destroys Necrozma's present. Glitch thought they taught Necrozma a lesson, but was soon proven wrong when it Ultra Bursts and proceeds to send a big city into a state of emergency. Eevee is angry at Glitch and slaps them. When Sam Jay finally arrives to the party late, Glitch has to explain everything. Unexpectedly, Bruce redirects the blame towards Sam since he was late and could've prevented the Ultra Burst from occurring in the first place. Bruce explains that since Glitch is a Secretii, she must treat them like family and protect them from any punishments. After the tension calms down, Bruce uses her magic wand to make all the other Secretiis that attended the party disappear, including Glitch. Category:Characters Category:HSP Category:Secretiis